


No More

by YaGirlClutchie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlClutchie/pseuds/YaGirlClutchie
Summary: Loosely inspired by “Habits of my Heart” by Jaymes Young. Light NSFW for mentions of sex, but primarily emotion based.





	1. No More

Sex between Mini and Tyler has become a habit. Two or three nights a week, Mini would fall asleep alone and wake up in the early hours of the morning to a hand on his crotch and Tyler’s cock near his ass. And Mini would let Tyler do what he wanted, the lack of care killing him inside. There was no kissing, no worries about what Mini needed, barely any prep, and certainly no caring cuddles afterwards.

Mini hates it. He knows Tyler has never been an emotional person, but their sex hadn’t always just been about the physical act. Alone in the sanctity of their bedroom was the one time his boyfriend would let his emotions run free and be vulnerable. He would tell Mini how much he loved him, shower him with kisses and make sure Mini felt as good as he did. Sometimes after they’d left the bedroom, Tyler would show emotional intimacy with a hand around Mini’s waist while Mini cooked breakfast or brought him little presents, their connection stronger than Tyler’s avoidance of affection.

Now all of that was gone. Tyler left Mini feeling like a vessel for sex, nothing more. Tyler would wake him up, fuck him, and then pass out, leaving Mini to his own devices. They were more roommates than boyfriends; there was nothing between them except the physical.

Yet still, Mini stayed with him. He thought about leaving but after being alone for so long and the struggle to form bonds with Tyler, he can’t bring himself to break things off. So every time he wakes up with a hand on his crotch, he prays that tonight will be the night his boyfriend shows him love again. But Tyler never does.

* * *

“I just don’t know what to do anymore Ohm. He doesn’t care about me, just my body. I’m not some slut he can just fuck then leave.” Mini hadn’t planned on crying to Ohm. He tried to keep the struggles of his relationship with Tyler away from the boys. But when Ohm asked Mini what was bothering him, he couldn’t hold it in; the emotions and fears and anguish of the distance in his relationship came pouring out.

He heard Ohm sigh on the other end of the phone. “I would ask if you had talked to him, but I know talking to Tyler about emotions is like talking to a brick wall. Mini, you have to stand up for yourself. Next time he comes around for sex, tell him no. Or try getting him to slow down and focus on you for a little bit. I know I’ve had to slow Luke down before. Maybe you can try it with Tyler.”

“But Luke loves you,” Mini replied. “I don’t know if Tyler loves me.”

“There is only one way to find out.

* * *

That night, Mini went to bed as usual, but he didn’t fall asleep. He heard Tyler finish recording the night’s game, saw the light from the hallway when the bedroom door opened and felt Tyler’s hands on his body. He took a deep breath and turned over as if tonight was a normal night, but as Tyler put a hand on the waistband of his sweatpants to pull them off, Mini stopped him. Tyler looked at him, a question in those gorgeous blue eyes Mini had fallen in love with.

“Kiss me,” Mini whispered, the low volume betraying his fear. “Damn it, Craig, can’t I just fuck you?” Tyler responded. Mini stared at him for a long moment, let Tyler’s hand go, and turned over. Soon, he felt a finger in his ass and let Tyler prep and fuck him. Tyler was too busy getting his pleasure to notice the tears soaking the pillow under his boyfriend’s face.

* * *

Two weeks later things were still the same. Tyler still came in every couple of nights to fuck Mini, and though Mini had tried to get him to slow down, either with kisses or asking Tyler to touch him, it hasn’t helped. Mini felt like a broken man, a heart full of love for Tyler mixed with boiling anger at his actions.

“I’m done, Ohm. The next time he comes in and starts grabbing my pants, I’m telling him no.” Mini was walking in the backyard on the phone, fulfilling his need to get some fresh air and clear his head.

“As much as I want you to do it Craig, are you prepared for the consequences? He could break up with you or even hurt you,” Ohm said.

“He won’t hurt me; I know he would never do that. And I would rather be lonely and actually single than be alone in a relationship where I’m being used.” Mini heard Tyler’s car in the driveway. “He’s home so I gotta go. I’ll call you soon.”

Later that night, Mini was scrolling through Twitter on his phone when Tyler came in. He heard the shower run and the door squeak open. Seconds later, he felt the telltale hands on his pants. Mini pulled away and scooted to the edge of the bed. He sat up and looked Tyler in the eye.

“No Tyler. No more.”

“No more what?”

“No more using me just for sex. The only thing you’ve done with me in months is come in here, use me to satisfy your own needs, and fall asleep. You don’t kiss me, hold me, or even talk to me anymore. You aren’t the man I fell in love with. I’m done being your slut.”

And with that, Mini stood up and grabbed the bag he had packed earlier. He walked out of the room, leaving Tyler shocked and alone. He held his breath until he got into his car and drove a mile down the road, pulling over to let out a flood of tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler stood on the front porch, fidgeting with his shirt and the flowers in his hands. He hated the emotional crap. He wasn’t good at it, and he knew it. But he knew that his avoidance of emotion had cost him the most precious thing in his life: Craig. The last week had been hell since Craig had decided to stop putting up with his crap and left him. He didn’t blame Craig. Tyler knew that his boyfriend needed emotion and affection to survive; he remembered how touch starved Craig had been when they first got together. However, Tyler had been so focused on fulfilling his own needs that he had ignored his boyfriend. Now the house felt empty; no music playing on the stereo, no random British food in the pantry, no Craig sitting on the couch watching stupid movies when Tyler came home from playing basketball. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Tyler missed the emotional connection with his boyfriend. He needed someone to care about and for him; Craig always had. But Tyler knew that he had to give Craig affection too.

He knocked on the door to Brian’s house, where he knew Craig was staying. Soon he heard the patter of feet towards the door, which opened to reveal Brian.

“What the fuck do you want?” the Irish man said.

“Brian I know I fucked up, and it’s going to take forever for me to repair the damage I’ve done. But please let me try. I love him, and I can’t live without him.” Brain stared for a minute before turning around.

“I’ll see if he wants to see you. But you mark my words: if you hurt him again, I’ll kill you. You may be my friend, but he’s like my brother.” The door closed behind Brian, and he heard a low conversation inside the house.

He turned and began to pace up and down the porch, hoping and praying to whatever god was listening that Craig would come outside. He had his back turn to the door when he heard “Tyler?”. He turned around and felt the breath leave his lungs. Craig looked like shit, baggy eyes and rumpled hair, but he was the most beautiful sight in the world to Tyler. “What do you want?”

“Another chance. Craig, I fucked up I know. You take care of me and show me affection at every turn. This week has shown me just how much. As much as this week has hurt having you gone, I can’t imagine how you have been feeling having me right there with you every day and not giving you any affection. You were right to leave; you had to take care of yourself. But now I’m begging you” and with this Tyler got to his knees and handed Craig the flowers “give me another chance. I’m not good at showing emotion, but I know I can do better. I love you with all my heart and want the chance to show you.” He bowed his head, tears running down his cheeks. “Please Craig, one more chance.”

He sat there for what seemed like hours but must have only been a few minutes. He felt Craig’s hands on his shoulders as Craig kneeled down in front of him.

“I love you Tyler. So much. We can try this again.” Craig’s hand was warm against his cheek as Craig pulled his face up to meet his. “I know this isn’t normal for you, so we can work together. We need to tell each other if we ever feel alone or smothered. We love each other so we will work this out.”

Seeing the smile on Craig’s face made Tyler’s hear jump and feel full to bursting. He grabbed Craig around the waist and pulled him onto his lap, kissing Craig until they ran out of breath. “Craig Thompson, I will kiss you like that for the rest of my days.”


End file.
